


Only You

by Halsey (blurredface)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Past relationship troubles, Smut, Smut then fluff, Tyler loves Josh and Josh loves him too, my first smut so be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was sick of love being a game. He was sick of being the person to always give the love but never have it reciprocated, until one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Tyler had never been lucky with love. He had fling after fling, each one ending in some version of him being blamed, and him getting emotional, and him never fully getting over it. It had been a while since he had been in a relationship, though. He had tried his best to not get too attached anymore, deciding to stick to friendships. He had two friends, Mark and Josh. Both men would put up with Tyler’s rants about how dumb love was, and his excessive infatuation with random strangers.

Tyler would never admit this, but he has always had a thing for Josh. As many times as he had said “I love you” to a stranger, he wanted to wash the words right out of his mouth. They meant nothing to those boys, and rarely meant anything to him. Only were there to fill the void. 

He would always move too fast with the boys, letting them have their way when they wanted. He let them handle him roughly. He didn’t know this, but Josh saw this. He saw this, and he would give anything to have it not happen to Tyler. 

One day, when Tyler was ranting to Josh about his last relationship that had ended nine months prior, he got fed up. He decided that today would be the day. 

“He would always tell me how stupid I was, Josh. I’m not stupid am I? He would always get so mad at the fact that I liked to wear floral things and--” Tyler was cut off by Josh’s lips. 

The kiss was effortless, Josh’s pillowy lips moving against Tyler’s chapped and bitten ones. Slowly, Josh pulled back, avoiding Tyler’s eyes.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Tyler asked innocently, looking up at Josh through half-closed eyes.

Josh blushed, “I didn’t know if you wanted to…” He trailed off.

Tyler leaned in, and the kisses got more heated, more open, eventually, their tongues were mingling. 

\-------------------------

“Are you sure you want this?” Josh asked, his shirt was off, chest exposed. 

Tyler nodded. 

“No, tell me. Don’t just nod, I won’t do anything unless you tell me.” Josh looked straight into Tyler’s eyes, meaning every word.

“I want this, Josh. So bad, I’ve wanted this.” Tyler said, hands traveling up and down Josh’s chest.

Josh didn’t have to be told twice. He slowly threw Tyler’s shirt aside, his lips attached to his neck, leaving light purple marks at the base. Tyler got impatient and started to move his hips against Josh. “Josh, I need--” Tyler said, unable to finish his last sentence.

“You need what, Ty?” Josh asked, already knowing what Tyler meant.

Josh removed his and Tyler’s pants, and started to palm him through his boxers. “I’m gonna suck you off, make you feel so good.” Josh said, looking into Tyler’s eyes for reassurance.

“Please,” Tyler almost begged.

Josh took Tyler’s length into his mouth, swirling his tongue on the tip, massaging the base. Tyler’s breath hitched at the back of his throat. Josh went deeper, Tyler’s dick hitting the back of his throat. Josh took a moment to concentrate on Tyler’s face as he moaned. Eyes half closed, mouth open in a perfect circle, Tyler was in bliss. 

Josh pulled off with a pop, not wanting Tyler to come just yet.

“Do you want me to just jerk you off, or do you want me to fuck you?” Josh asked politely.

“Fuck, Josh, fuck me please. I need this,” Tyler moaned.

Josh wasted no time situating Tyler and popping open the lube. “This could hurt a little bit, if you need me to stop, let me know.” Josh said.

Tyler nodded, and Josh stuck a lubed-up finger into him. Tyler moaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain that rippled through his body at the contact. He moved around a little, longing for friction. Josh inserted another finger, stretching Tyler out just enough.

“J-Josh I need, you,” Tyler moaned out.

Josh smirked. He drizzled his hand in lube and stroked his dick, a little too long. He lined himself up with Tyler, and they both moaned out at the contact.

“Fuck, Josh that’s so good, you’re so good,” Tyler moaned out.

Josh moved in and out, trying to find Tyler’s prostate, and when he hit the spot, Tyler made the most angelic sound. His eyes closed in pleasure, 

“God, Ty, you’re so--fuck--so good, so good, baby.” Josh moaned.

“Josh, I’m gonna, gonna come,” Tyler murmured.

“Me too, Ty, me too, come with me,” Josh moaned.

They both let go in as a mixture of moans and profanities left their lips. Josh pulled out of Tyler, and cleaned them both up.

\-------------------------

They were both laying in bed, Tyler pressed up against Josh, in perfect silence. 

“Josh?” Tyler whispered, not sure if the redhead was awake.

“Hmm?” Josh replied.

“Did you call me baby earlier?” Tyler hesitated.

“I may have, why do you ask?” Josh questioned, turning Tyler around in his arms so that he could look at Tyler.

“I was just wondering,” Tyler said, drifting off to sleep. “Night, Joshy.”

“G’night, baby.” Josh said, kissing Tyler on the cheek before going to sleep.

\-------------------------

The next morning, Tyler and Josh were tangled together, snuggled deep into the covers. Tyler was the first to wake up, and looked to Josh, who was sleeping with his lips parted slightly. He kissed his forehead, and snuggled back into the covers. Josh stirred, and pulled Tyler closer to him.

“Mm, g’morning Ty,” Josh said, his voice still raspy from lack of use.

“Morning, baby,” Tyler said.

Josh blushed, “I love you.”

**  
Tyler’s eyes went wide, that was the first time someone had said that to him first. This was truly love. “I love you too, Josh. So much.”    
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so feedback would be nice? follow me on tumblr either @ shiningdun or @ youfaintedwheni Kudos and Comments welcome! |-/


End file.
